octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophilia Clement
"Till we meet again, dear sister. May the Sacred Flame light your path!" '' — Ophilia to her sister, before departing her home. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. She is one of the sisters that work at the Church of Flamesgrace, a place covered in snow and where the Flame of Origin can be found. Ophilia replaces Lianna, her adoptive sister and best friend, to do a pilgrimage to restore light to the realm. Appearance Ophilia has long, blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and styled straight. She's seen wearing a white shawl over her shoulders that is held together by a golden trinket, a white dress that reaches to her ankles with blue and gold accents, black gloves, and leather shoes. In her sprites, her gloves and eyes are brown. Personality Ophilia is a soft-spoken girl with a kind heart that was raised by Archbishop Josef himself. She does what she deems is the right thing and helps those in need whenever necessary. However, she also has a strong resolve and kind heart and was willing to take on the church's holy pilgrimage in her adoptive sister's stead, despite the possible repercussions of doing so without permission, so that Lianna may remain by her ailing father's side. Josef comments on her kindness as something that is warm and kind, like the Sacred Flame that illuminates the paths of everyone. However, he hopes that Ophilia's own kindness will not be her downfall — he hopes that Ophilia will never become a martyr during her life. Initially, upon being brought into the church, Ophilia was depressed and incredibly withdraw after losing all of her family in a war. Lianna, however, was able to reach out to her and get her to open up and has helped her become the woman that she is today. History "Your name is Ophilia, and you are a cleric. You hail from the snowswept Frostlands, where you dutifully serve the Order of the Flame under your adoptive father, the archbishop. As your adoptive sister—and best friend—prepares to embark on a perilious pilgrimage, you stand ever at her side. But unbeknowst to the both of you, events are about to take a tragic turn..." — Ophilia's description when selecting her. Prior to Story At a tender young age, Ophilia had been orphaned as her family had been lost during an unnamed war. The archbishop of Flamesgrace's Cathedral adopted her and treated her as if she was his own blood daughter. For the first few days upon living under a new family, the young Ophilia had shut herself from the world and refused to let anyone talk to her, thinking that it was her own fate to be alone and miserable for as long as she lives. With the help of Lianna, however, she was able to help Ophilia out of her shell by bringing her out to Lianna's favorite place, atop a hill that overlooked the cathedral with flowers blooming in patches and hoped that this place would become Ophilia's favorite as well. Relationships Archbishop Josef The one to take Ophilia in after she lost her family in the war. Despite living together for fifteen years, Ophilia only ever refers to him as 'His Excellency' due to his status and only calls him as a father once. However, it is noted that they do care for each other, with Ophilia ever grateful for the archbishop for taking her in. Lianna Lianna is Ophilia's adoptive sister and best friend who she always stands by her side. Thanks to Lianna's insistent help when they were younger, Ophilia was able to live past the grief that came with losing a family and started to enjoy her new life at the church with her new family. Both of them care for each other greatly, so great that Ophilia had taken the pilgrimage in order for Lianna to stay by their sick father's side. Lianna is ever grateful for such an act but cannot help but apologize that she had Ophilia take the burden of doing the pilgrimage. Battle Ophilia is the main healer among the eight heroes, coming equipped with an AoE healing spell instead of the usual single-target one. Though this means that most of her healing would be dispersed greatly as more people join the team, this gives the player the choice of accessing spells that may prove useful during certain boss fights or to refresh the team whenever the journey to the next location has bogged them down for far too much. Not only that, Ophilia, with her base class being a cleric, means she has access to light spells. At first glance, only having access to one element that isn't an AoE like her healing spells is underwhelming, but Ophilia makes great use of this through her high elemental attack which gives her enough power to kill off normal foes even when alone. Cleric Skills Support Skills *to be added Subjobs: Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Opilia with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Gallery |-|Art= TableCharacters.jpg Ophilia Art.jpg Ophilia.jpg Octopath Countdown 8.png Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png Octopath Blackboard.png Octopath Traveler Sketch.png Octopath Cafe Banner.png Octopath Traveler Released.png Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png |-|Sprites= Guide.png Ophilia side.png Ophilia.png Etymology The name Ophilia may refer to Ophelia, a Greek name that means ‘help’, a name that was first used by Jacopo Sannazaro for a character in the Poem titled Arcadia which was later borrowed by Shakespeare to use in the popular play titled Hamlet to use for the name of Hamlet’s lover who goes insane after the death of his father and drowns. Her surname Clement means ‘merciful’ or ‘mild’. Both these may refer to her kindness and how soft-hearted she is due to her upbringing and her current career. Trivia * In the concept art of the eight heroes, Ophilia was supposed to have hair with more volume and seemed to curve at the end. Now, she has straight hair in exchange for it. Category:Characters Category:Travelers